To Make You Smile
by Linzzzzz
Summary: Bella, Rose, and Alice travel to Greece the summer before their senior year. They meet the Cullen brothers, and they fall in love and live happily ever after. Kidding! This is anything but your typical love story. Very out of character.
1. Chapter 1

Kay, so this I my first fanfic ever, and Im super excited. Hope you guys

like it, please review(;

"So, we are going to begin class today by discussing the dimensions and

complexity of the single celled organism," Mr. Schneider enunciated through his

nose. He droned on and on about the class agenda for the day as I leaned over

the side of my desk in the second row and grabbed my favorite purple pen out of

my backpack. My notebook laid face down on my desk. I flipped through the pages

until I came across a blank one. I glanced at my best friend, Alice, and thought

of what to write.

She sat with her legs daintily crossed at the ankles and her hands folded

on top of her desk. Her eyes wandered all over the classroom. From the ceiling,

to the doorway, to her desk, to the floor, to her shoes, to Angela's shoes,

(Alice and her obsession with shoes.) and back to the ceiling. Damn, If Mr.

Schneider could bore Alice, the girl who once watched grass grow over the course

of 4 weeks for a science project, then he could accomplish anything. Nearly

everything intrigued Alice, but Mr. Schneider had hit a new high, or rather low

for Alice.

My pen flew rapidly across the page, jotting down various topics. After a

good amount of thought, the final note read:

Hey love(: So I can see that Mr. S had bored you to near death and I, your

best friend, am here to save you from your misery. Super Iz! Whats up? Omg, the

mom almost killed my when she figured out we threw that huge that huge bash at

my casa last weekend while she was on her date! WTG! (Note to self: clean up the

evidence better next time.) Totally cant wait to get out of that psycho's house

for the summer! Me, you, and Rose are SO gonna take over Greece this Summer(:

Too bad Mikey cant come with, I know youre gonna miss your "Hunky Monkey"

Anyways, Im bored with myself, so write back beyotch! 3

-IZ-

PS- Cant wait for Tyler's party tonight, girl!

I folded the note into a tiny square and chucked across the three rows

separating Alice and I when Sir Snooze-A-Lot was turned. It landed precisely

between her Prada bag and her backpack. Alice glanced down to assess its

position, and scooped it up into her miniature palm when Mr. Schneider wasn't

looking. She unfolded it beneath her desk, and flattened it on top of her

notebook to read it, then scribbled a quick response.

I stared out the window as I waited for Alice's note return. The trees

swayed gently in the breeze, and the rain made a soft pitter-patter noise

against the roof, and the sky was clouded gray, as it usually was in rainy

Forks, Washington. Then, the note plopped on top of my desk, directly in front

of my hands. I unfolded it inconspicuously and read what she wrote:

You know, when you say "love" like that, it makes us seem like lezs. But

whatevs, the world can think what they want of Supah Iz and Supah Al(; EEP! Cant

believe mom-zilla figured it out! I thought we cleaned up pretty decent after

the party! Maybe she's smarter than we all realized?…. Or maybe it was the fact

that she found us drunkenly passed out on the roof the next morning! (Im kinda

glad I made a run for it when I did. Haha) Seriously, we need to go shopping!

Greece is in like 3 weeks and we need new wardrobes! Im sooo excited! Don't even

get me started on Mike, he's such an idiot for failing English. HTF do you fail

English!? We flippin' speak English! But whatever. Mr. S has me snoring over

here! Trying to stay awake.

Love, Ali

I smiled to myself, and then replied. I glanced towards the front of the

class to make sure the coast was clear. Green flag(: Just as the note left my

hand, my line of sight shifted back, and I caught a glimpse of Jessica. Her eyes

lit up with mischief. Oh, crap.

Jessica slammed her hands down on her desk, stood up halfway, and shouted,

"Mr. Schneider!"

Mr. Schneider whipped his head around faster than you

could say "Oh snap!". His eyes met with the wadded piece of paper just as it was

descending onto my desktop. Four strides, and Mr. Schneider was hovering over my

desk with his hand outstretched towards the note in my palms. His piercing gray

eyes bore into mine in a frightening way, and his toupee` sat crookedly upon his

head, seemingly mocking me. "Ms. Swan," he demanded.

What other choice did I have? I'd been caught red-handed.

I placed the note into his waiting palm, and lowered my head in shame.

Jessica and Angela made sad attempts to stifle their

giggling, and I could feel the heated anger rolling from my neck and shoulders.

Alice tilted her head in my direction, and I could

practically feel her hands clench at her sides. She narrowed her eyes, and

gritted her teeth, then stiffly turned around in her seat. Jessica and Angela

just sat with their legs crossed beneath their desks and their arms crossed over

their chests. Both raised their eyebrows in Alice's direction, as if to say

"Why are you looking at US? We didn't do anything", and smug smirks appeared on

their faces when Alice scowled. Her beautiful features twisted into fake smile

then as she shook her head back and forth. Alice's eyes stayed narrowed, and I

could see a plan formulating in her mind. She turned back around to face the

front of the class.

Mr. Schneider stalked back to his desk, took one last pointed

glare over his shoulder in mine and Alice's direction, then unfolded the note

and pinned it to his cork board. Now the whole class could read it if they

wished. GRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAATTTTT. He continued his lesson, and I fell asleep

quickly.

The rest of the school day passed fairly uneventfully. Mrs. Kay's Art2 class, then Senora Rodriguez for AP Spanish. Lunch came and Alice, Rose and I ate with the rest of our friends, Mike, Tyler, Hope, Christina, Eric, Katherine, and Kim. Gym came around and I managed to convince Coach KP to let me skip and help with the pep rally banners. All right, I might have had to do some serious flirting and a little bending over, but I got my way. Rose really did teach me right (: Math was, um, intriguing? Kim and her questions… But I did get an 'A' on my Trig quiz! Score 1 for Bella! Mrs. Clancy appraised my narrative and submitted it to some crazy important writing contest. Score 2 for Bella, and now we happy- dance! But. As usual, I arrived home way too soon for my own liking.

My beaten down red Chevy grumbled to a halt as I pulled into the driveway. The house itself I loved. I was the one who'd actually decided on it when my mother and I moved to Phoenix. We spent our last month in New Orleans searching through pages and pages of houses for sale in Phoenix. The last week, I stumbled across this one that had been on the market for quite a while, and completely fell in love with it. I begged, pleaded and argued with my irrational mother for days on end. Needless to say, we moved in within the next two weeks.

The house sat against an empty lot on a dead end street on the out-skirts of the city. Our neighborhood was quiet, not quite my taste, but still nice. It was two stories, nothing fancy, but still big enough to give enough space for my mother and me. It has light blue side paneling, white windows, and a small bench on the wrap-around porch. Its charming if you ask me. Why did Renee have to ruin it?

I walked through the front door, tossed my school bag against the couch and plopped down into one of the two kitchen chairs. The house was silent all for the gurgling and bubbling coming from the fish tank in the hallway. Hmm… maybe I was home alone?

"Tee Tee! Is that you?" Renee whined from her bedroom. Crap, she knew I was home.

"Yeah, Ma. I'm home," I responded indifferently, praying that she was in a good mood. "Guess what?"

"Come here," she whined again.

"Alright, I'm coming. But guess what," I said as I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed towards her room.

Why I forced myself through this insane torture, I'm not quite positive, but I sure as hell did. I dread talking to Renee. Always. Especially since her most recent boyfriend left her. She's got some serious tunnel vision. All she can see is her, what affects her, and how she feels. It's all about her. Always has been.

I peered through the doorway to Renee's bedroom, only to find her sprawled out on the floor. She was attempting some strange butt lift exercise, no doubt trying to tone her flabby butt. Gee, maybe if you quit eating all of those cheese cubes and PF Changs she could actually manage to lose some weight. But no, she doesn't listen to me, because Renee is always right.

"Ah! I missed you all day, Lou Lou!" she exclaimed as she hoisted herself off of the floor and scurried over to my side. She threw her arms around my shoulders and squeezed me close to her sweaty chest. Ew.

"Um, hey Mom." I greeted her in my act of squirming out of her grasp.

"Why don't you let me hug you anymore?" She whined. "I miss five year old Bella! She was so nice to me."

"Ma, chill out. I'm just not the kind of person that likes to snuggle and be touched," I said. Although that was only partially true. I didn't like to be touched by HER. "And I'm still sweet, gosh." I've just grown a backbone since I was five.

"Whatever. You're so gay," Renee retaliated.

"Ugh, Mom, don't say 'gay,'" I pleaded. I hated it when she tried to be cool.

"Why not? I used to say 'gay' when I was a kid!"

"Okay, do what you want. I'm going to do my homework."

"Wait! How was your day?" Odd, she asked about my day. Normally she asks if I want to hear how her day went, then proceeds to tell me whether I'm interested or not.

"Um, it was good. I got an 'A' on my Trig test. Oh, and Mrs. Clancy submitted one of my essays to a country wide writing contest."

"Well, that's great. So, do you want to heat how my day went?" Oh, there it is.

"You know I'd love to, but I have a ton of work to do tonight before the party."

"Oh, okay. You go along and- Wait! What party?!"

Oh, crap. Did I forget to tell her about the party? "Tyler's End of School Party, Mom. I told you about it last weekend."

"No, you didn't!" Okay, maybe I didn't. But she doesn't have to know that.

"Uh, yeah I did. And you said I could go." Please buy it!

"No! You did NOT tell me you had a party! And you are staying home tonight, Bella! You have exams in two weeks, and you need to study."

"Okay, Mom. I wont go to the party." Well, you wont know that I went to the party. And with that statement, I left Renee's bedroom to start my work.

As soon as I sat down at my oak desk, I fetched my Trio from my jacket pocket. I began my text to Alice.

Hey, chicka. I need a ride to the partayyy. Please pick me up? I'd love you foreverrrr(:

I placed my phone next to my laptop and started on my Biology report. After about three minutes, my phone buzzed with her reply.

Sure thing, love. 7:15 sound good? Why cant you drive your truck? Jw.

I made a quick reply explaining how Renee thought I needed to study for exams, and how taking my truck might make her suspicious. When I was done, I placed my phone back in my pocket and ignored her last message. I needed to focus if I as going to finish this report.

After an hour and a half of studious work, my paper was finished. I printed out a copy in purple ink, my favorite, and placed it into a pocket folder labeled 'Biology: Mr. Schneider.' Just then, my cell chimed from inside my jacket pocket. Jake's name flashed across the screen. I would normally love to talk to Jake, but I had more important things to do. I ignored his call, and decided a text was better.

Heyyy, Jakey (:

Why didn't you answer, babe?

In the shower, sorry (;

Can I join? (;

Sure thing, bae. But I gotta get ready for the party. See you there.

Cant wait (;

Of course you cant.

Then I threw my phone into my purse hanging on the back of the desk chair. I was headed to the bathroom to jump in the shower, when I heard Renee coming up the stairs. I hurried into the bathroom, and shut the door behind me.

"Bella, what are you showering this early for?" She called through the door.

"Just getting ready for bed a little early tonight. I might watch a movie or something a little later over at Josh's." I responded coolly.

"Oh, okay. Well, I think I'm just gonna watch some Medium and head off to bed early. So don't stay at Josh's too long."

"Alright, Mom."

I turned on the shower to show her the conversation was over, and jumped in. I was ready for the weekend to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: One Way Or Another

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this story(:

Alright, so im so sorry for taking SO long to post. Schools been freaking crazy with end of the year crap and exams. I only have part one of this chapter ready, but i promise part two will be up soon. So please review, hope you like it.

Alice-POV(:

"Goshers, Bella Marie Swan, you better get yourself down here in the next 32 seconds or I'm leaving your ass," I mumbled under my breath. Just then, I saw Bella shimmying down the rain gutter on the side of the house. She sped by the living room window and then to my car. I'd parked two houses away deliberately; just to make sure that Renee didn't know Bella was leaving. She told me that she'd already called Josh and asked him to cover for her tonight. Great Josh!

Bella, swung open the passenger side door, and threw herself into my yellow Porsche. I darted away from her house at lightning speed. Bella had already made me 15 minutes late! We rounded the corner and stopped at the first stoplight. I then took my chance to appraise Bella's handy work.

"Wow," was all I could manage. She looked absolutely stunning. A definite 7 on the Alice Fashion Scale. Which certainly meant a lot. Her hair fell in ringlets around her face and her bangs swooped across her forehead just above her eyes. Her lashes were long, and lush, making their almond shape more pronounced. Her eyelids shimmered with what I thought looked like Urban Decay eye shadow. And her cheeks flushed pink from a combination of the cold and her run to the car. She wore a pair of white destroyed skinny jeans that hugged her curves, an Alice purchase, and a gray baby-doll top. Her white gold heart locket hung around her neck, and her nails were painted silver. Her shoes, Oh My GOSH! They were absolutely fabulous! Mark Jacobs, ankle belted, gray, mat leather pumps!

"What Alice?" Bella asked, a tad confused.

"Girl, you look Uuuuhmazing!" I sang.

"Well thanks, Alice. You don't look too bad yourself," She winked. Smart-ass Bella. That was SO an understatement! I looked pretty 'spiffy' if I did say so myself. I had on a turquoise mini-dress that hit about mid thigh. It slanted off of one shoulder, and tied around the waist with a gray sash. I wore a pair of stiletto knee high boots that could've made any guy weak at the knees, and a silver pedant around my neck.

We drove for a little longer, then Bella blurted out, "Oh, crap! Alice, we've got to stop. Wendy's, Cane's, something!"

"Wait, what?" I asked a little confused.

"I forgot to eat before I left, and if I'm planning on holding any amount of alcohol tonight, I need some sort of food in my system." She pleaded.

"Agh! Bella, you pain in my ass!" I screeched as I turned into the drive through line at the nearest McDonalds. "You know how late we already are, and I cant stand being anything more than fashionably late, and Mike is waiting for me, and-" I started ranting.

"Alice, just order my damn happy meal and get yourself a shake," Bella protested, and handed me a twenty.

I glared at her through narrowed eyes, and then turned my attention to the drive-through window. "One chicken nugget Happy Meal, and an Oreo shake please." I batted my eyelashes, and practically stunned the fifteen year-old cashier into shock. Good ole Brandon charm.

"Here, Bells, I don't think we'll be needing this." And I handed her twenty back to her.

Twenty-five minutes, a free Happy Meal and Oreo shake later, we pulled up to Tyler's three story city penthouse.

At least thirty cars were parked up and down the street, and people were overflowing out of the doorways, windows, and balconies of the penthouse. Music pulsed through the air as we approached the front door.

Bella ruffled her hair over her shoulders, made a few last minute adjustments to her outfit, straightening out her blouse, making sure her locket hung right on her neck, and then looked over her shoulder at me. After a confident wink in my direction, she pushed through the open doorway.

I remember first meeting Bella. She's changed so much since then.

_"Oh my gosh! Rosalie, you look absolutely FAB-U-LOUS!" I sang out from behind my dressing room door. _

_"I do, don't I?" Rose sashayed up to the 180-degree mirror. "I think this is the dress for homecoming." She smiled brilliantly, and then struck a pose in the mirror. _

_"Most definitely," I agreed, and then stepped from behind my dressing room door. _

_Rose caught my eye in the mirror, then whipped herself around to face me. Her jaw dropped so low it nearly hit the floor, and her eyes grew wider as she appraised my dress. "HO-LY crap!" She stuttered. A small smile lit her features as I twirled in place. _

_"That's EXACTLY what I was thinking," a smug smile spread across my face. I stepped up to the mirror to examine my reflection, and that's when I saw her. _

_She sat alone on a wooden bench near the exit of the dressing rooms. She sat with her legs crossed Indian-style, and a book settled in her lap. A woman, who I assumed was her mother, kept walking out of the dressing room and asking her opinion of outfits. The woman looked flustered and overwhelmed, but every time she came out with a new outfit, she would assure her mother that the outfit looked great. She wore a pair of light wash blue jeans, an LSU sweatshirt, and a pair of worn in Converse. (I think she actually still owns those Converse.) Her pale skin, clear and nearly translucent, shown under the lighting of the fitting rooms, and hazelnut colored hair tumbled down her back and shoulders in waves. Her eyes were a very pretty almond shape, and long, curled lashes framed them. Her eyes were the color of hot cocoa, with honey colored specks around the iris. Her cheeks held a light pink color from the cold. She was absolutely beautiful, with a shy and timid way about her. _

_I turned myself around and strode right past Rosalie over to where the girl was sitting. Once I was standing directly in front of her, I recognized her from school. A new student, only at Forks Middle for about two weeks. I was pretty sure she was in my journalism class. "Hi, I'm Alice Brandon." I held out my hand to her. _

_She looked up from the book, and her eyes locked with mine. Her expression was startled, confused, maybe even a little frightened. I was definitely right about her being shy. Her eyes flickered to her outstretched hand, then back up to meet mine. "Um, hi," she paused. "I'm Bella." Rose strode up behind me, and Bella seemed to shrink into herself. Rosalie often had that affect on people._

_"Hello," Rosalie spoke. "I'm Rosalie Hale-Brandon." _

_"Hi," Bella said. _

_"Its very nice to meet you, Bella," Rose and I both sang, then glanced at each other, and smiled warmly towards Bella. "Don't you go to Forks Middle?" I questioned, alone this time. _

_"Yes, I do. I just enrolled actually. Do yall go there too?" she asked and her Southern accent. _

_"We sure do," Rosalie assured her. "We were actually just looking for our Homecoming dresses for the dance next weekend. Do you already have your dress?"_

_"Well, I was planning on staying home that night." Bella looked down and began fidgeting with the laces of her Converse. _

_"Oh, well, now you aren't." I informed her. She looked up from her shoes with a hopeful, yet scared look. I smiled warmly, and extended my hand. "Come on, get up," I coaxed, and when she still didn't get up, I hulled her from the bench myself. Rose started her towards the dress department. _

_I walked over to Bella's mom's dressing room and knocked on the door. She poked her head out. "Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. I go to school with Bella, and she'll be going to the homecoming dance next weekend with my cousin and sister for all intensive purposes, Rosalie. If that's okay with you?"_

_"Oh! Of course! But before you go, what do you think?" She stepped from behind the door wearing a pair of white slacks and a burgundy ruffled tank. _

_"Very nice, Mrs. Um," I complimented, but then trailed off in question._

_"Renee, sweetheart. And thank you. How will yall be getting home?" Renee asked._

_"My mom. We wont be too long. Thank you, Mrs. Renee," I smiled at her reassuringly then set off to find Rose and Bella in Dress-Land. _

_During that first shopping trip, we all just connected. Bella started hanging out with us at school, we had regular sleepovers and "study" parties, and we quickly became best friends. It took a good year and a half for Bella to fully become confident in herself, but when it happened, it hit us all like a ton of bricks. I thought Bella was great before, but this Bella, she was astounding, amazing, magnificent, striking, stupefying, impressive, mind-boggling, stunning, astonishing, and breathtaking. She never really changed all that much, she just became herself, the person that she had the potential to be all along. Bella knocked Forks High off its feet, and, honestly, I couldn't have been prouder. _

"Hey, babe," I heard a voice mumble against my neck, then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

I placed my palms on top of his, then slowly trailed hands up his forearms. I turned myself around, still trapped by his iron hold, and ran my hands up his arms, over his shoulders, and to his chest, our eyes locked all the while. One of his hands moved up my side, and rested on the back of my neck. I stood on my toes to give myself more height, and he lowered to meet me. My hands moved further up his body, one to his neck, and the other into his hair. I pulled him into me until nearly every part of our bodies pressed together except our lips. I briefly noticed Bella whooping and whistling with Rosalie, who'd just joined us, then Bella blowing Rose a kiss and walking off towards the back of the penthouse. Hmm, off to meet Jake I presume.

"Hi, Stranger," I spoke against his lips. My lips parted, and he caught the hint. This kiss began gentle, but deepened quickly. He held me to him tightly, and I didn't object. My hands moved down his chest, fingering the buttons as I went, and once they reached his pants, trailing themselves along his belt. Catching me off guard, he lifted me off my feet. I latched my legs around his waist, and pressed more of myself against him. Both of his hands found their way to my bottom, supporting me.

I separated myself from him, only to catch my breath and get a few words in. "Baby, I-I think we should take this somewhere a-a little more private." His chest heaved underneath my body, and I could feel his heart thumping erratically. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and made an attempt to steady my own breathing.

"You-you're right. We should, um, go somewhere else." But before I could unhook my legs to let myself down, he began walking. I had begun kissing the skin along his neck, and a giggle escaped my lips. A heard and felt a small moan rumble in his chest. The things I could do to him amazed me, sometimes. I felt one of his arms leave my body, and I reached back to it in protest. Then, I realized he was just opening the door to a bedroom. I noticed the light cease as he closed the door behind us. My lips found his in the darkness. I felt the comforter underneath me, and him on top. I hastily untucked his dress shirt, and ripped off his belt. Just as his hand was making its way up my inner thigh, he trailed his lips to my neck, then to my collarbone.

"Oh, Alice," he moaned against my skin. He tugged at my dress, then lifted it over my head. I moved his now unbuttoned shirt over his broad shoulders, then hurled it across the room. He pressed his newly exposed skin against mine.

"Miiike," a lower, huskier rendition of my own voice responded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So hit or miss?


End file.
